DJ Sagara
is a "pirate" radio DJ who's really one of Takatora's subordinates, who's in charge of keeping the masses entertained, until a recent outbreak, which was caused by the Beat Riders battles having citizen bystanders infected with an Inves virus. He is currently unemployed after his services with Yggdrasill were no longer needed and seemingly was going to depart from Zawame, however he didn't leave Zawame as he went undercover, intent on helping Kouta. It is later revealed that Sagara is not actually a normal human, as he can create a new type of Lockseed, the Kachidoki Lockseed, from just an ordinary orange. He is also related to both Helheim and the mysterious girl who resembles Mai Takatsukasa, which apparently also related to the Over Lords as Sagara is Rosyuo's messenger. History and Genesis Core]] After Kouta and Kaito are sent to their cell, DJ Sagara orchestrates the escape of Kouta and Kaito, following their capture, by giving Kouta a security card, the Lemon Energy Lockseed, and the Genesis Core from Ryoma's Genesis Driver. He then appears to Kouta and Kaito after they were sent back to the real world. Sagara gave them a Tulip Hopper Lock Vehicle as he tells them about which will the forest choose, which made them curious about his words. As Kouta loses the will to fight, Sagara visited him in Drupers. He told Kouta the true meaning of protecting. DJ Sagara also tells him about Kaito and declares that Yggdrasill is nothing but weaklings. Sagara explains to Kouta about the masterminds of Helheim known as the Over Lords as Kouta was curious if they had the ability to stop the Helheim forest from conquering their world as he replies that it depends on him or Kaito. While Gaim invades Yggdrasill, the mysterious woman was curious and asked Sagara why does he let Kouta to continue fighting, after which Sagara reveals that he knows her identity. and Redyue]] Sagara meets the Over Lords as a hologram as he somehow knew their language. Sagara appears as a hologram in Ryoma Sengoku's lab and revealed his knowledge about a "forbidden fruit" inside Helheim held by the Over Lords although Ryoma already knew of it. Sagara reappeared before Rosyuo and Takatora as he is given the Kiwami Lockseed by Rosyuo for Kouta. Sagara appears to Kouta and Mai as Kouta was furious about what he told him about the Over Lord. However, Sagara blames Kouta for his action as the youth was still curious about what he knew. He then heals Kouta's wounds as Sagara tells him that he could save the world if he is willing to be one of the Over Lords. Sagara would inform Kouta that if he obtains the Forbidden Fruit, it is up to him to decide whats best for the world. Despite healing Kouta's wound, Sagara uses his otherworldly powers to test him if he wants to obtain the power he needed. Mai didn't believe what Sagara said, as he reveals that he is aiming to wanting a place that has the most potent power in the hands of an unknown quantity. After Kouta manages to grab the Kiwami Lockseed, he disappears and hopes for Kouta not to regret his decision. Personality The pirate radio DJ incites the excitement in joining Inves Games, and making it fashionable, as well as the standings of the city's teams. He refers to the various dance crews of as . He starts his shows with a rousing call of He is shown wearing skating glasses above his headband, has his headset on his neck, and wearing a white shirt with red polka dots which is also includes various logos, such as Carrefour. This shirt is almost an exact copy of the Tour de France polka dot shirt, including most of the regular sponsors. His real name is unknown. He is quite loyal to his Over Lord master. And prior to Kouta's first meeting with him, Sagara sees Kouta as worthy, such as an ideal of hope for mankind from Kouta's desire, which is also why he gave the Kiwami Lockseed to him. Powers and Abilities ;Hologram : He usually use hologram when he needs to safely meet someone. His hologram can be used in both human world and Helheim, without any limitation. ;Snake Transformation : He once shows ability to transform into a snake. It is unknown if this is his own ability, or an effect of his hologram. ;Fruit Transmutation : He has ability to transmute a normal orange into a metallic version of oneself, then into the Kachidoki Lockseed. This seems to be an expanded version of the Sengoku Driver wearers' ability. He can perform this ability while using his hologram. ;Healing : He restored Kouta's heavily wounded body to a near-healthy state. Kouta's visible scratches, however, don't disappear. He can perform this ability while using his hologram. ;Body Immobilization : He can restrict and freeze people's movement. But people with strong will can overcome this restriction. He can perform this ability while using his hologram. ;Multilingualism : He is fluent in both Japanese and the Over Lord language. Behind the scenes Portrayal DJ Sagara is portrayed by . Ethymology DJ Sagara's projection of a snake is a reference to the Genesis myth from the Bible, as the snake in The Garden of Eden tempted Eve with the forbidden Fruit of Knowledge and brought ruin to her and Adam, and Sagara had done the same to Sid, making the Lockseed Dealer betray the group to attempt to obtain the Forbidden Fruit, only to die at Rosyuo's hands. This is also referenced in the opening theme, as it refers to the Lockseeds as "the forbidden fruit" Appearance *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **Episode 1: Transform! The Orange from the Sky!? **Episode 2: Certain Kill! Pine Kick! **Episode 3: Shock! The Rival's Banana Transformation!? **Episode 4: Birth! The Third Rider is Grapes! **Episode 6: Durian Rider, Go to War! **Episode 7: Great Ball Watermelon, Big Bang! **Episode 10: Rider Great Assembly! Revealing the Mystery of the Forest! **Episode 11: The Truth Behind the Christmas Game **Episode 13: Gaim and Baron, Tag of Friendship! **Episode 15: The Man Who Developed the Belts **Episode 18: Farewell, Beat Riders **Episode 19: The Gifted Secret Weapon **Episode 23: Now Depart for the Front Line! Kachidoki Arms! **Episode 24: The New Formidable Enemy: Over Lord **Episode 25: Gridon and Bravo, the Strongest Tag **Episode 31: Whereabouts of the Forbidden Fruit **Episode 32: The Strongest Power! Kiwami Arms **Episode 37: Baron's Soccer Showdown Summer Camp! *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' Category:Allies Category:Civilian Category:Mystery Figure